


Star Crossed

by mommokou1



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-21
Updated: 2018-10-21
Packaged: 2019-08-05 06:51:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16362983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mommokou1/pseuds/mommokou1
Summary: In a galaxy far far a way much too long ago, two young Jedi found something in each other however briefly. Many years have passed leaving time for reflection on the good times and poor choices of the one who remains.





	1. Chapter 1

### Falling Hard

Days at the academy were a blur of training sessions and study. It was all I knew. I’d been with the Jedi since I was a baby like all the rest. The Jedi temple is where I’d been raised. Everyone was the same. Except him.

He came to the temple much later than any other. It was unheard of for one his age to join us or so I heard the masters whispers. Fretting about trivialities was something for adults as a child's curiosity outweighed any trepidation. Where did he come from? What was it like? Did he have family?

I had more questions than he had answers. Being as young as I was I didn’t realize that the many queries I had for him were the ones I wished to know about myself. What little I do recall of those days are few and far between. Mostly fragments like the tree in the courtyard we’d eat lunch under everyday, sitting back to back in the library for study, watching the city light up from the roof just before curfew.

Much of our time at the academy was spent measuring our skills to one another. The other younglings would always gather round whenever there was a chance to see our competitions. More often than not it was some ridiculous challenge he’d come up with. I was never very competitive, but watching the way his eyes lit up as he explained the trials, meant I participated in every one.

“Kira!” He jogged up alongside me, “Ready for the tie breaker.”

“Is it really a tie breaker?” It seemed like the distance I had to look up at him was growing more with each passing day, “When you lose you’ll just come up with another challenge to even the score.”

Pursing his lips for a moment he continued on unfettered, “The wall of the south tower is going to be demolished tomorrow. This will be our last chance to have a race to the top.”

“We’ve climbed that dozens of times, Anakin. It’s not really a challenge.”

“The last time was two years ago, but if you’re scared then we can do something else.”

Rolling my eyes I struck him soundly in the ribs, “The day I am afraid of something that you aren’t is the day I die Skywalker.”

Cracked and peeling the damaged structure wasn’t much to look at, but it had been a place where many younglings had passed the time. One of the few structures that had yet to be replaced with a metallic spire. It had once served as library and now only stored excess junk whose only purpose was to collect dust. It had been blocked off for some time because the children were using it as a plaything and that simply wasn’t permissible. The flimsy fencing they’d put up to mark the area off was ignored as we stood at the base looking skyward.

“Top to bottom. First one wins.”

I nodded.

Reaching the top had been easy, I’d made it up with time to spare. His new found growth worked against him as he struggled to find solid footing that could support him.

Making my way down there was a terrible creaking the cracks in the wall stretched in all directions.

Both of us stilled.

Our faces mirrors of fear before the stone underfoot have way.

I didn’t scream and I didn’t faint. At first lying on the ground I thought I might have been fine. Shutting my eyes for a moment I stretched my senses like they’d taught us.

“I don’t think I can  heal this.” He was at my side in an instant eyes wide, my ears were ringing though I knew he said he’d go for help. Briefly after that I lost consciousness.

In the infirmary he came by frequently, my injuries weren’t as severe as they could have been. A few weeks and I would be back to training. We were reprimanded of course, but all in all we’d been quite lucky I thought. Normally he’d be happy to have gotten off so easily. I wondered when the next of his challenges would come, none ever did after that.

For a time after I came out of the infirmary he started to distance himself. For a time I let him.

“Enough is enough.” Jabbing my finger at his chest, “You need to stop moping.”

“I am not moping.”

“Anakin.”

“What?”

“This is done now.”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“This avoiding me game.”

“I’m not playing any games. Not anymore.”

“Is that what this is about? Anakin, I am fine.”

“I see that.”

“Clearly.” We stared flatly at each other for a long moment. “Please can you just--”

His brow furrowed as I touched his face gently, “Just what?”

“Be here. Just be here, with me.”

Studying my face for a long moment, he nodded.


	2. As Time Passes

Reaching towards the ceiling to feel the muscles in my back pulling tightly before letting my arms fall. Letting out a yawn I delayed getting up when I felt his fingertips running down my bare back in a silent request to stay. The bed cover laid loosely over him, I leaned in enough to trace down his jawline.

“You know I have to go.”

“Do I?”

“If I don’t Mace will come looking.” Moving out of bed he made a frustrated noise. “No one wants that.”

As I readied to leave he watched with a rather dour expression, reaching for my lightsaber it rolled across the dresser. Letting out a breath I shuffled over reaching for it again only for it to jolt right off the surface and onto the floor.

“Anakin I swear--”

“I’m not doing anything.”

Grabbing up his shoe I pelted it at him, hitting him square in the chest and he burst into laughter. Attaching my weapon to my belt, he gave small nod which I returned before departing.

It had been a foolish thought that leaving the academy meant we’d have more control over our time together. Once we’d been taken on by master Jedi our time together was infrequent at best. Traveling for hours to hideout in hotel’s away from prying eyes that would expose us to the council made me long for the days when we could steal kisses between every class. 

To be able to enjoy each other's company while the rest of the students slept in the many hidden places scattered about the temple made me wish I had savored those moments just a bit more.

Not appreciating what I had when I had it became something of a trend. Like those blissful days at the academy I didn’t realize how good those times hidden away were until even those became but a memory.

Upon the attempted assassination of Senator Amidala, his attentions strayed. I didn’t seem again until the rescue on Geonosis. While I battled alongside Mace, Anakin had faced off with Dooku and lost a hand for his troubles. 

I’d went to see him during his recovery like he had done for me so long ago. He had a hardness in his eyes that I knew meant he’d come to a decision. Yet, the time of him confiding in me had passed as whatever had transpired since I left him in that hotel room had changed him. He wasn’t mine anymore.

Perhaps he never was.

I had long since earned a reputation for being as unyielding and hardened as the master who trained me. I did what needed to be done without hesitation. The doctrines of the Jedi order were what I lived by, to outsiders it seemed to the letter but it was not always so. 

I like many before me struggled with path I walked. Yes, the way of the Jedi in many ways suited me still there were things I could not-- would not do.

Most I worked toward overcoming yet when it came to abandoning attachments. In this, I was always doomed to fail.

It was during meditation with my master that the vision came to me. I saw the two of them on Naboo wed to one another. 

It was a blow I am not ashamed to say I didn’t take well. Bringing me to tears before my master and having to lie to cover up the secret that was yet to be. I knew for a fact that he was on his way to Naboo at the very moment. I could have stopped him I told myself and I wanted to. 

I didn’t. 

I let them be, because if this is what made him happy if I got in the way could I truly say I loved him.

That was not the only time I warred within myself. It was the first time I was victorious over my darker urges to sabotage their relationship and was not the last. There were many losses in between.

They didn’t know that I knew. Still Anakin attempted to remain faithful to his secret wife. 

Yet, the senator put her duties above all else leaving Anakin by the wayside more times than he could endure. When you do terrible things often you goad yourself into believing they aren’t quite so terrible. 

It’s because he’s hurting. She doesn’t deserve him. You have to pretend everything is normal. It won’t happen again.

Lies and half-truths to make the long nights together and lonely mornings sting less. Though after a time you get used to the pain. 

Hands roaming over the muscles of his chest, robe hanging loosely from his shoulders as he leans back against the headboard. A trail of kisses down, tugging free the tie of his pants. 

One hand tangles in my hair as I listen to his breath quicken. 

His grip tightens and he curses under his breath.

Wiping the excess from my lips I savor the taste of him. 

A small laugh escapes me as he pulls me impatiently into his arms. Placing feathery kisses over my face as he cradles me gently. These are the moments I miss the most.

“You’re so,” He murmurs against my skin. “ _ Soft. _ ”

Tapping at him gently, “There are many people who would disagree with you.”

“How many have seen you like this?”

“Naked?” I let out a stream of air with a shrug, “I am not sure you’d like the answer to that question.”

“I meant--” He jabbed me lightly in the ribs eliciting shrieking laughter, “How many have seen you like I’ve seen you? When you’re not trying to be as tough as iron.”

“Iron,” I scoffed. “I am  _ steel _ . Don’t you ever forget that.”

“Iron, steel, all metal bends if the fire’s hot enough.”

Plucking at his hair while he grinned widely.“Oh, you must be real proud of yourself for that one.” 

“Just a bit.” Lips touching lightly he shook his head, “You didn’t answer--”

“I should be going if I stay any longer I could be late and we can’t have that.” 

“Kira.” He grimaced as I hurried through the door pulling my clothes on as went. “Kira!”

 

Fate has a sense of humor of that much I am sure. The very mission I was sent to was to escort Senator Amidala herself on her journey to a conference in another sector. Most of it was monotonous speeches and circular discussions with foreign dignitaries. 

"If they’d spent half as much time actually working as talking about working then this war would have ended decades ago."

“You’re probably right about that.” Padme stared ahead as we moved down the hall, “So much of the problem comes from people in positions of power that have become complacent or are just afraid to lose what they have to make a move.”

“So it’s down to you to soothe the scared overgrown children.”

“Essentially, yes.” She chuckled, “I try to make them see reason when I can and compromise where I can’t.”

“That sounds, exhausting.”

“Someone has to do it.” She beamed as a moment of silence fell between us, “Perhaps we should get something to eat.”

 I wanted to dislike her. I wanted her to be every bit as terrible as I imagined her to be. 

She wasn’t.

The time I spent being her escort the two of us became fast friends.

How terrible is that? Not so awful one might think, because now I know for sure what kind of woman Anakin was in love with. I could be happy for them and maybe even help them mend their issues together.

That is what a good person would’ve done. I was not always a good person.

Twirling his hair between my fingers from where his head rested on my belly. Frowning up at the ceiling as soft music played from the bedside table. The hand that rested on his back could feel the muscles underneath becoming lax as he drifted closer to sleep.

“I met Senator Amidala.” He didn’t shift his position, but the quick tensing told me he was now awake. “Served as her escort for a few weeks. She’s different than I expected.”

“What did you expect?”

“Not much from a politician. I thought she’d be self-serving and snide. One of those better than thou types.” 

“Hm.”

“She’s different though, kinder maybe even a bit naive. She’s a genuinely good person.” Tucking a hand under my head I knew I should stop there, but a part of me needed to know. “She’s devoted and something you’d never expect in her line of work, trustworthy.”

Anakin sat up, his back to me.

“Anakin?”

“I should go.”

I didn’t stop him.


	3. Sunset

Clouded hues of orange and gold bathed the room in warm light. In any other instance it was a calming sight, yet in that place standing before the council it was anything but. Mace stared at me for a long moment as though he was expecting me to sprout another head at any moment.

“Kala’myr are we to understand that you are petitioning to leave the Jedi order.” He echoed my previous statement slowly.

“Yes, Master Windu.” I bowed my head, “In light of recent personal issues, I feel as though I am unfit to carry out my duties. It is not a choice I make lightly, but I am certain it is the right one.”

“This is quite sudden.” Obi-Wan tapped his chin tentatively, “These personal issues as you said would you be inclined to disclose them.”

“If they are vital to the consideration of my leave then, yes. Only if I was assured that they would remain confidential.”

There was a pause those present shared looks of confirmation before those in the room dismissed the guards and ones present by hologram removed themselves from any non essential parties.

Mace made a motion with his hand, “Continue.”

 

Signing on the line I handed the digital signature back to the worker with a nod as he carried out the last of the crates. Looking around the empty space of what had been my home for the last number of years on Coruscant, the city lights were just beginning to spark as the sun was setting.

“Were you even going to tell me you were leaving.”

I shut my eyes tightly before turning to face him. He was scowling fists clenched at his sides. Shrugging I waved at the vacant room. “I’ve been a bit busy and you’re not always easy to get a hold of.”

“Why?”

“It’s not what I thought it would be.”

“The order.”

“The choice to be apart of the order was made before I could talk. I accepted that.”

His face fell taking a reluctant step forward. “Is it because of  me.”

“No.” I shook my head firmly, reaching out to touch his face wondering when had he gotten so tall. “You’d be the only reason for me to stay.”

“I don’t understand.”

“I know.” Tearing my eyes away from his to steel myself, I smiled. “It wasn’t an easy choice, but it’s the one I need to make. I hope you can forgive me.”

Cradling my hands in his, he nodded. “How long.”

“I leave in a few hours.”

“Then we should make the most of it.”

With nimble hands we pulled off layers like so many times before only briefly parting lips as we moved to the ground. Resting my legs on his shoulders where he knelt a soft groan escaped me as he entered. Palms cupping my breasts I laid back enjoying the warmth.

All the reasons why not melted away under his touch. I didn’t care that he wasn’t mine. He was tonight.

“Anakin,” Rubbing at his thigh gently he slowed slightly, “Deeper please.”

Gripping his shoulders he pulled me up into his lap, pressing me tighter against him. Throwing my head back as he pushed against me, nails digging into the flesh of his back.

Getting closer he moved me against him faster until he reached his climax letting out a low groan he gripped my hips tightly pressing his length inside.

Letting himself fall backwards to sit I tucked my arms being behind his head pulling him close. Lips molding against each other we sat just enjoying the feeling of closeness.

He chuckled softly, “If you go then this won’t be happening anytime soon.”

“So this was to convince me to stay, hm.”

“That depends,” Nipping my lip gently voice barely above a whisper, “Is it working?”

“Mm, I can’t really be sure maybe give it one more go.”

“Two more, just to be safe.”

“Of course, to be safe.” Pulling on his hair to bring him in closer our laughter muffled as we rolled across the floor.

 

Arms folded across his chest he watched disdainfully as the last of my belongings were carted up the ramp. Running my hand over his forearm he loosened pulling me into a firm embrace. My head against his chest, eyes stinging I buried my face further into the soft fabric of his robes.

A voice from behind shouted letting me know it was time.

“So this is it.”

I nodded.

“If you need anything you know I am just a transmission away.”

“I know.” Cupping his face one more time committing every detail to memory, “Anakin, be safe.”

“Aren’t I always.”

I smiled. “And Padme.”

He raised a brow curiously.

“I hope you two find the happily ever after you dreamt about. I’m sorry that I ever came between you.”

“We’re not...how did...”

Reaching the top of the ramp I looked back at him watching as the entrance sealed itself up barring him from view. Adjusting the controls I input the coordinates and started off towards my native planet leaving behind the only home I’d ever known.


	4. Reunion

The dull hum of broken machinery was the only sound, the ship's crew laid dead. Scorched holes and gashes from where the saber cut through them. Mace knew the culprit was still on board the ship, he’d been tracking their whereabouts across two star systems. Pirates, slavers, and Trandoshan hunters had been left in a trail of bodies. 

When the republic got wind of what was happening response was slow until they’d obtained surveillance footage. A rogue jedi was hunting down these criminals.

I was hunting them down.

I’d imagine Mace had been adamant about coming to handle this himself. My poor master twice shamed by his student. I had swore when I left the order that I would lay down my arms and live in peace. 

I would have kept that promise if they had just left us alone.

“I don’t want to fight you Mace.” My voice echoed through the empty halls, “But I won’t let you stop me either.”

“Then it seems we’ve reached an impasse.” The violet saber hummed to life as he thrust it into the ceiling above.

A narrow miss as I flattened myself against the wall, landing carefully when the vent came apart. Pushing him back I darted down the halls, he was hot on my heels.

“You’re just going to keep running away.” He hollered as I bolted off quickly again only parrying his strikes, “I didn’t train you to flee from a fight.”

“You trained me to do what was necessary. That’s  _ all  _ I’ve been doing.”

“Slaughtering by the dozens is not the Jedi way!”

“I am no longer a Jedi and I am no longer your student.” Flying at him the swords hissed as we struggled. “I will hunt them down even if I have to go through you first.”

Mace’s eyes widened as he looked into mine seeking the familiar and finding nothing but seething molten amber. “You’re eyes, Kira what have you done.”

Growling like a feral animal I forced him back with one hand and bombarded him with strike after strike. Losing form with every blunt attack when he saw an opening he took it. 

Returning the favor he sent me flying across the room, the metallic cylinder rolled away from where I was crumpled on the floor.

His boot stopped it, “Kira Kala’myr you’re under arrest.”

 

Legs folded as I sat in meditation I could hear the approach from outside my cell. Assuring the guards he would be alright the ray shielded gate was opened. 

Standing straight arms tucked behind his back, his face expressionless just watching.

“Here I thought you’d be happy to see me again.”

“Not like this.”

“In a cell?”   


“As a Sith!”

“Then you should be happy because that’s  _ not _ what I am.”

“You’ve been using the dark side of the force.”

“That much is true.” Finally moving from where I sat to face him, “I never joined the Sith order or swore any allegiances. I just did what I needed to. To hunt down the ones responsible.”

“Responsible for what?” Staring at the ground silently he stamped his foot impatiently waving at the cell. “There’s little point in keeping secrets now. You’ve got nowhere to go and a mountain of evidence piling up against you. If you’re going to come clean now is the time.”

“It’s not going make a difference.”

“I think it does.”

Walking over to the wall I leaned heavily against it. “They killed her. My daughter. They took her away, they sold her, and they killed her.”

Whatever answers he had been expecting watching the way his face contorted with shock, horror, and rage in a matter of moments before he regained his composure told me that what I’d given him certainly wasn’t it. Opening his mouth like he was ready to speak yet nothing came out.

“I am not going to stop. I can’t.”

“I doubt she would want this.”

“She’s dead. She doesn’t want anything anymore, but I do.”

“Revenge that’s what this has all been about.” He scoffed, “Look at where it's gotten you. Instead of being free like you wanted so badly, you’re a prisoner. While the criminals responsible are out there free.”

“Not all of them.”

“What?”

Raising my head slowly I grinned at him. “I always have a plan Anakin, you know that.”

“That footage. You wanted the council to find it so they’d send someone after you.”

“I needed a way in, I knew you’d come. There’s no way you’d believe any of what I've done unless you saw me with your own eyes.” Thumb brushing his jaw line I let out a breath,  “Unfortunately you’re not going to like what happens next.”

“Kira!” Tackling him we both fell to the floor his light saber bounced across the floor. The guards were coming to see what the sound of the commotion was only to spot the Jedi on the floor. “Do NOT open that door!”

Kicking him sharply in the head he went limp. They ordered me against the wall as they entered to retrieve him. 

Force blasting them into the wall I took the cell keys and trapped them inside. Taking the hover tram up to the appropriate cell the scaly cretin cowered in the corner pleading for his life. 

I took his head.

I was gone before they’d organized the security team to search for me. The time I spent planning getting in and out of the place with stolen blueprints and the years I’d spent on Coruscant, I was off world before I hit any real trouble.

It was after that in which things became more difficult. I’d broken out of prison and attacked a Jedi. At the very least I knew Anakin was coming for me again.

It didn’t matter anymore I had one last thing I needed to do. 

Trandosha, the world of forests that stretched as far as the eye could see in any one direction. The reptilians hunters of this world that stole creatures from other planets to set them loose here for their entertainment. They were disgusting. Soon they’d be dead.

The information the cowardly lizard had coughed up before I killed him was accurate enough. It led me to their base. Working my way through the lot of them, the Jedi finally made their appearance.

“No.” They were here too soon, how could they have known. “You’re not supposed to be here.”

“You forget that for as well as you know me, I know you.” Anakin replied solemnly a new light saber in hand.

“Anakin, take her.” Obi-Wan shouted as the Trandoshans turned on them, “Ahsoka and I will hold them off.”

“Not yet. Not yet.” I fled down the halls cutting down the reptilian creatures that blocked my path and flinging what was left to slow him down.

Following the map I broke into the trophy room, scanning the preserved carcasses they’d mounted as decor panic bubbled up inside of me. “No. No. NO!”

The taxidermy creatures were jettisoned across the room.

“Kira.” His voice was tender like we were back in that infirmary. 

Turning on him I shrieked wildly hacking at him with my lightsaber. He doesn’t strike back even when I’ve given more than ample opportunity. Only blocking my strikes and pushing me back enough to put some space between us. 

He could have disarmed me. He could have maimed me. He could have killed me. Yet, he never struck back.

“Fight back Skywalker!” Another shove back had me seething, “I  _ will _ kill you.”

He said nothing, turning off his lightsaber before tossing it aside.

Leaving mine by the wayside I lunged at him sending us both toppling to the floor. He shielded himself as I rained blows down on him. 

He knew I couldn’t sustain that kind of full frontal assault, so he waited for me to burn myself out. After all these years he’d finally used the same method I’d always applied to beat him in sparring. 

Ironic I suppose, but had he not things could have went a very different way.

Hands aching so badly I couldn’t make a proper fist, so I clutched at the front of his robes shaking him like a petulant child. His face was a blur through the tears, struggling to catch my breath and unable to stop the words from spilling out. “I should have seen it. I should have been there. Why wasn’t I there? Why wasn’t I there. I was supposed to protect--”

Strong arms pulled me in close as I broke down completely. 

It was over. I failed. As much as I’d wished it could’ve been me in her place I wasn’t. I was still here. Now I’d have to find some way to live with that and I was being crushed under the weight of it all.

“Turn yourself in. You’ll be tried for your crimes, but I know that you will receive leniency. It’s the only way now.” He gently rubbed my back his voice soft in my ear, “It’s alright. Let’s go home.”

I went with the Jedi willingly, remaining unbound yet unarmed for the journey back to Coruscant. 

Watched by the mistrustful padawan. It was strange the thought of Anakin being a master yet in the brief glimpses I got of them interacting the role suited him well. He passed on his fire to her. 

Upon leaving the ship it was a different story entirely. Armed guards swarmed me the moment I stepped off the ramp shackling me and shuffling me off to my cell once more. 

Padme was the first one to visit me, she wished to assure me that I’d receive a fair trial. 

He hadn’t told her of what we once were I was sure. All of it seemed so long ago. Perhaps it was. Despite the circumstance her visit brought me some comfort and I was sad to see her go.

I lost track of how long I was in there before the day came that they led me out to the senate chamber. The rows of senators clamoring falling into silence during the court proceedings. 

All those that came to testify on my behalf. There were more than I expected. People who I’d helped during my days as a Jedi. 

Had there really been that many? Maybe there weren’t, it seemed like it. 

I hadn’t really expected much of anyone would be willing to speak on my behalf after everything I’d done.

The trial spanned weeks. Padme was confident. Anakin was so sure. 

I’d be serving time for certain, I’d get out within a reasonable time frame and I could get on with my life.

I was, hopeful.

Then something went terribly wrong. When the sentencing came back it had been determined that I was to be executed for my crimes.

The look on Amidala’s face you’d have thought they’d struck me dead at that very moment. 

They had no intention of putting it off either. My death date was set for two weeks time. For all the good I’d done, I had angered someone of that much I was sure.

Honestly, I had wished they’d meted out the sentence right then. It would have saved me from the abysmal days that followed with all those I knew being paraded in and out of my cell to speak with me one last time like I was on my death bed. 

To be fair, I suppose I was.

Padme cried. Mace apologized. Anakin raged.

Everything that had happened made me numb to it all. I no longer cared 

Most of the time spent in the cell was a dull haze. It was only when Anakin came to deliver the news that brought everything back into focus. 

They had found her body. Funeral rites were to be undertaken and I would be permitted to attend. As I held his hand tightly I didn’t know what to say that could express my gratitude.

“I spent so long looking for her. When I learned she was dead I couldn’t let it be.” Turning over my hand flexing my fingers, “I started looking for ways I could undo it. Bring her back. There were stories, but that was it. I went everywhere to former Jedi, Sith, the witches of Dathomir. None of them had the answers I was looking for.”

“We don’t want to lose the people that matter most.”

“I’ve lost people, we both have. If it had been anyone else it would be different.” Leaning against his shoulder sniffling, “She was just so young. Death should never touch younglings. It’s not right.” 

“This world is unkind. I wish I could undo what's been done to you, to your daughter.” Resting his head lightly atop mine he sighed, “I can’t but I can help you make your peace with it before we part for good.”

“That’s more than I deserve.”

He shook his head disapprovingly I am sure he’d have argued the point, but we were both to tired to fight anymore.

I would have a chance to say goodbye to her, for the first time since I lost her I felt at peace. 


	5. Farewell

Marched out to the proceedings with armed guards, it was a small gathering. None of them knew her, they were here for me. Deep down I was glad even now I wasn’t sure I could do this alone. Her urn was so small that alone almost made me crack. My former master gave me a firm nod, a reminder to be strong.

Taking up the marble urn turning it over in my hand it was quite beautiful amethyst and brass. It was her favorite stone, I’d only mentioned it once. Of course Anakin would have remembered.

He wasn’t far behind my escort as we walked the path to the waterfront. The guards shifted aside so the others could approach me. Lifting off the lid one by one they came forward to take a bit of ash, speak their farewells before releasing her remains to the wind.  

Anakin stepped to the water's edge fist extended, “I never had the chance to meet you Amaya, but I knew your mother and how much she loved you. Your absence will be felt and you will never be forgotten. May the force be with you.”

When I moved forward he stepped aside. Closing my eyes I envisioned her face one last time, the way her eyes lit up when she smiled the sound of her laughter the things I would never see again. Then I let her go. 

Warm tears streaked my face as I watched the ashes drift away across the water. 

A shadow passing overhead caused many heads to turn, a ship's engine hummed. Someone shouted and that's when the laser fire started.

Everyone was moving quickly the guards started firing on the ship.

Having destroyed enough of their ships I recognized the Trandoshan vessel. They must have wanted to finish me themselves. Sabotaging a funeral was low even for them. 

From where I crouched behind and stone outcropping with one of the clone soldiers we could hear the fighting going just on the other side. 

He wanted to go to them but his orders kept him stuck to me. We were cornered where we were so we had to move. As we darted across making for the ship he was shot down before I could make a move to join the fray I was yanked behind one of the ships. 

“Anakin what are you doing? I can help them.”

“No.” He pressed something small into my palm, “You need to go. Take the ship there's unmarked credits on board, you know how to stay hidden. You can’t ever come back here again.”

Turning over the key in my hand I shook my head incredulous, “You set this up.” 

“It’s time to go.”

I nodded. 

“If this is the last time then,” The ramp lowered pausing before stepping aboard I pulled him down hard pressing my lips to his. “I’ll miss you.”

He smiled pressing his forehead to mine, “Good-bye Kira.”

“Anakin,” We locked eyes and I lost my nerve somewhere in all that blue. “Take care of yourself.”

As the ship took off I got a brief look at the fight below the reptilian attackers were retreating from the Jedi. Anakin was rejoining the fray stopping to look back only once before I soared off into the horizon.

Not having anticipated that I would have this chance to start over again I wasn’t quite sure where to go from there. Now I was a fugitive. This complicated things yet I would manage somehow. 

More than just a fighter I was healer. It was the only thing that would follow me across the many changes my life took. Another far off world would become my home. Someplace far from the fighting.

A part of me wishes I could have told him the truth. He had a right to know. What difference would it make though. None. She was still gone. I knew the pain of a dead daughter. He didn’t need to bear the weight of that as well.

It seemed so long ago. 

Now most of them were gone. 

Mace. Obi-Wan. Padme. Anakin. 

I spent years on the outskirts. Away from the republic, away from the war. I don’t have anything of value to you. 

Anakin is gone. What good is all this now. 

That rasping noise from that terrible mask encasing him was maddening. The strange chamber made me uneasy. It was cramped. If it came to a fight there was little room to maneuver even if I could take him down it was sealed. 

I don’t know how he found me. I’d been so careful. Why did he want me after all this time being dragged back into the fray made little sense. He couldn’t honestly believe I’d help him. 

If he thought torture would work he was sorely mistaken.

“It is of more value than you realize.” His steepled hands laid flat against the metallic surface. “You were a great Jedi knight once. Exceptional healer, strong with the force, loyal to your cause.”

“Is loyalty something the Sith value? In my day they were all self-serving.”

“For me it is vital to bring my plans to fruition.”

“It can’t simply be given it must be  _ earned. _ ”

“I have once before.” Reaching up he unlatched the mask it hissed as the air inside was released.

He set in on the table in front of him. Resting a hand over my mouth as I took it all in, his face was entirely covered in burn scars. That lovely blue had melted into gold. Still I would always recognize him.

Reaching out tentatively lightly brushing the scorched skin. He let out a ragged breath at the touch. 

“What do you need me to do?”


End file.
